


Call Me (A Thief)

by RaisonDetre



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alpha!Tony, Angst, Dubious Consent, Fighting, I don't know I just feel Tony was a bit dubious in this, M/M, Peter just wants his Alpha, Pre- Tony practically abandoned Peter for good reason, Sorta dubious, The scene on the roof top but they just angrily fuck instead, Tony gives Peter an ultimatum and it sorta sucks, Tony is a dick Alpha- doesn't really redeem himself but Peter calls that shit out, Tony is sorta a dick, omega!Peter, underage Peter but age isn't really mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 04:04:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11478246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaisonDetre/pseuds/RaisonDetre
Summary: "You’re going to feel my knot in your tight ass for days, sweetheart,” he growls, his fingers gripping even harder in his skin.“Good,” Peter bites back, practically limp in the Alpha’s hands. “Maybe it will hold me over until I see you again in three months, huh? Maybe the Alphas that already—already want to fuck me… maybe they’ll smell the scent of an abandoned Omega, and they’ll do us both a favor. Then you won’t have to see your little Oma for another year, right?”





	Call Me (A Thief)

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work, but I couldn't get this scene or these two outta my head after watching it today. A/B/O was such a good and natural concept for this movie in fanfic, Peter is constantly trying to please Tony and Tony frets over him from afar, but I became curious on why he stayed away... kinda want to see that in action, so I may post a Tony-centered pre-fic for this particular verse. 
> 
> Title from Ansel Elgort's BEAUTIFUL SONG "Thief", thought it was funny pun cause like... y'know, Peter is always calling but Tony never answers, and y'know... Tony stole his heart. 
> 
> Comments appreciated. This was for fun. I am tired. Not the best smut, but it is smut, and I don't do MARVEL often, so... here. Enjoy. Please. Thank you, xoxo.
> 
> (might do pt2, depends on y'all and my own inspiration)

                The air whistles in Peter’s ears as he swings through the steel jungle, nothing but a blur of red and blue, following the Iron Man suit, only keeping up with it through adrenaline. His heart beats too fast, already out of breath and weak from the anger inside of him, the annoying buzz that threads through his body constantly. It’s exhausting, trying to keep up with the speed of a world so much faster than him, and only to have that amplified by Tony Stark— _by his Alpha._

He lands atop of an unmarked building, right beside the suit, which hovers only inches above the ground, strict pose and hot metal creating a pheromone of submission to release from the teenager. Even hundreds of miles away, Tony’s presence is obvious, it stretches far enough to ensure that he still has a handle on the young Omega.

“Are you fuckin’ kidding me, Peter?” Tony’s voice is crystal clear in his ears.

The Omega is tired… _exhausted_. He hasn’t even properly been mated aside for the claiming mark on his neck, one which still stings every other second as a reminder that his Alpha doesn't care about him enough to complete the mating. He doesn’t want to talk to a robot with Tony’s voice, he feels like curling up in a bawl and crying until Ned manages to pull him out of it with the promise of Legos and thai food.

“Shove it,” he’s not the mood, but his heart thrums at the sound. No, _it aches_. Aches so bad, hearing the voice of an Alpha that doesn’t want anything to do with his Omega. He yanks off his mask, uncovering a mop of brown hair and a face ruddy from exertion. “I tried to tell you, Stark. I did—I called Happy, I called you— _I called you_ , and you didn’t pick up,” _you never pick up_. “You didn’t believe me, and look at what happened!” He screams, anger finally forcing itself out of his throat.

“I did believe you, Peter, who do you think called the FBI?!” The suit stares back him, giving away nothing, because a suit isn’t capable of looking human.

“The FBI? You think the FBI can take down those guys?! Their weapons are… their weapons…” he feels tired, too tired to repeat himself for the millionth time, reminding him that all of everything he says to Stark is seen as child’s babble. “God, if you really cared, you’d be here,” he growls out through eyes blurred with aggravated tears.

“I am here,” Tony replies without hesitance. Suddenly, the suit opens up with the smoothness of a fine-tuned machine. For the first time in two months, Peter is standing face to face with his Alpha.

He doesn’t know if he wants to scream, cry, or laugh. Instead, he stands perfectly still, looking the man up and down, this virtual stranger who has clouded his brain with his abandonment. Peter wanted nothing more than to pull him close as much as he aches to push him away.

“You—you asshole! I—you put a tracker device in my suit, and you—you don’t even—you…” he steps away from Tony, _unsure, scared, excited_. “You aren’t here, even when you are—“ he can’t bring himself to say it, scared of what it will mean, of what it does mean.

“I’m not just a kid, Stark, I’m… I’m your Omega,” he whispered, his nose beginning to run from feelings he’s been trying to stuff down. “At least, I thought I was, maybe this claiming mark don’t mean nothing,” he rubs at the healed bite, it’s covered by the neck of his suit, and now, it feels worthless.

Tony stares at him with amber eyes blazing, gaze calculating as Peter shifts from foot to foot anxiously.

“You think my mark means nothing?” Tony inhales, his nose dragging in the scent of Peter. He takes a step forward, dressed completely in black, demanding all of the attention from Peter—something he’ll always have, even if the teenager tries to pull his eyes the other way. “Oma, I’m asking you a question,” he whispers, another step closer.

“Yeah,” Peter tells him, honestly. For a moment, it surprises him— no matter how much he wants to pretend Tony is a good Alpha, Peter believes his own words. “Yeah, I think… I think if an Alpha wanted to, they could just claim me and it would be like… it would like you were never here.”

“Never—“ Tony drags a hand through his facial hair. “I was never fucking there, huh?”

It’s not a question, but Peter tilts his head with a nod, dark eyes fixed on the ground below him.

It’s enough to make Tony move. Suddenly, he’s right up against Peter, hand on his neck, the other leaking down to his ass. “Well, I was here, Peter. And I’m going to be the only one ever here, do you understand, Oma?” He growls out through clinched teeth.

Peter doesn’t make a move, but Tony’s fingers crawl into his hair, turning up his head until he’s staring up at the blue sky above them. “Do you understand?” He asks, his nose suddenly digs itself in his neck, a hot mouth covering his skin, forcing Peter to release a moan.

He still remains silent, too stubborn, just as Tony’s hand is unrelenting. He curves up to it, following his Alpha without question. The hand on his ass pushes him towards the front of Tony’s pants, where the bulge from his cock has already became obvious. His mouth waters out of want.

“Please, Stark,” he whines lowly, wanting to feel Tony’s lips on his, aching to have an Alpha cock inside of him. “I need it,” he tries to move away from where his neck is currently being mauled, but Tony won’t allow him, has him by the scruff, where he turns to practical mush at just an Alpha’s touch.

“You need me, huh?” Tony manages to mumble around his throat. “But if I fuck you right now, it’s not just gonna be like I was never there, because you’re going to feel my knot in your tight ass for days, sweetheart,” he growls, his fingers gripping even harder in his skin.

“Good,” Peter bites back, practically limp in the Alpha’s hands. “Maybe it will hold me over until I see you again in three months, huh? Maybe the Alphas that already—already want to fuck me… maybe they’ll smell the scent of an abandoned Omega, and they’ll do us both a favor. Then you won’t have to see your little Oma for another year, right?”

Tony freezes, feeling the burn of Peter’s words. Maybe the Omega went a little too far, but he doesn’t care. The Alpha left him in the dark for months, avoiding him at all costs, treating Peter like he was some kid, and not some Omega spending most of his time wondering what in the hell was wrong with him to make his Alpha disinterested.

“Get out of your fucking suit, Omega,” Tony demands in a tone that makes Peter wet, all of his body suddenly at full attention.

“No,” he attempts to begin, but Tony doesn’t listen. Instead, he presses at the spider emblem, deflating the tightness in the uniform, forcing the second skin to slip off his shoulders and hang at his slender hips. “Alpha!” He releases in surprise.

“Yeah, that’s exactly what I am,” Tony rips down the suit, until he’s left in nothing but his plaid boxers. Still, he isn’t completely naked. But now, Tony has easier access, his hand pressing underneath the stretched elastic, fingers quickly finding Peter’s entrance, where it’s sopping wet, fluttering at the attention.

“I’ve had enough of this—of you going out of your way to trying to get yourself killed,” Tony’s teeth knick at his skin, crawling up to his mouth, staring into Peter’s eyes before he continues. “Tonight, I’m going to fuck you until you can’t move, and then I’m going to keep you like that, constantly. ‘Cause that’s what you want, right? My attention?” His finger slips inside of Peter’s ass, disappearing into the warm heat as the Omega’s hands fly around Tony’s neck, desperate to find balance as his eyes see a white rush of arousal. “Well, Oma, my attention is a dangerous fuckin’ thing I tried to keep you away from, as an act of kindness. But if you want an Alpha, you’re going to get an Alpha that’ll appreciate your sweet ass fully,” suddenly, Tony’s hands are absent from Peter’s hole.

Peter screams— _screams_ —at the loss, eyes already becoming cloudy with tears once again, until he hears a zipper and a belt buckle loosen. He hesitates to glance down, but slowly, he gathers enough courage. Beneath him, Tony’s dick stands proud against his black jacket, big enough to make Peter’s mouth water while he internally cringes in anticipation.

Both of Tony’s hands move to grasp at his thighs, lifting them up with ease and buckling them behind his waist, until Peter relies on his own strength to keep himself hoisted up.

“Turn in your suit and you’ll get my cock,” he whispers in his ear, palms on his ass, working his hole with two fingers.

“N-no, Alpha—without my, without my suit, I’m nothing,” Peter huffs, pushing himself down onto Tony’s fingers until he’s knuckle deep, letting out a frustrated noise when he realized he couldn’t force himself down further.

“Without your suit, you’re my Omega,” Tony purrs into his ear, lips tracing his jawline.

“But—“ Peter can’t think, only wants the dick that bobs beneath him, waiting patiently for the Omega. “I’m Spiderman,” he whispers.

“You’ll be my Oma, you’ll have my undivided attention,” Tony bites back, tongue licking behind his ear, where a thrill erupts through him—he hadn’t ever been touched like this before, other than the quick two minutes it took for Tony to lay a claiming mark on him so many weeks ago. It’s all too overwhelming, all he can think about is how his Alpha smells, how his Alpha wants him, how his Alpha touches him.

“You’ll be living the dream,” his Alpha whispers. “Iron Man’s little Oma, can you see the headlines? No more hiding behind a mask. I fuck you into the mattress every morning and night, you suck my cock in the shower, I give you anything you want, give you everything you need,” his fingers become three in his ass. Peter hums in appreciation.

“I wanna be Spiderman,” he tries to begin, but he’s hushed by a mouth hovering over his.  

“More than you want to be my Omega?” The Alpha asks with legitimate surprise.

“God,” he hesitates, his eyes welling up with tears as he thinks about it, rocking himself on Tony’s body, his own dick marking up the Alpha’s jacket with pre-cum. “No, no I want to be your Oma, Alpha, please,” he practically begs, terrified of losing Tony. Terrified that if he closes his eyes for too long, the Alpha will disappear. Terrified that the decision he just made could be the wrong one, that Tony only demands it because the Omega has been acting like a cocky idiot for weeks, but only out of desperation to gain his Alpha’s attention. Terrified that he will never be Spiderman again.

“Good decision, sweetheart,” Tony rushes his hips forward in appreciation before he moves one of his hands beneath the Omega’s ass, guiding his dick towards his loose hole, staring into Peter’s doe-eyes while he wordlessly asks for permission.

Peter nods, goosebumps marking up his skin as he feels his heartbeat quicken. Finally, he’s being completely claimed by his Alpha, finally his chest will stop hurting from the loneliness of abandonment. He blinks away tears, overjoyed.

Tony pushes himself in completely, only pulling out enough to come back in with a force that jolts Peter. He’s rough, rougher than what he would have imagined. His fingers scratch long threads of red down his back and into ass, his mouth descending upon Peter with a desperate fury, all silent ways to scream “mine” into someone’s skin.

His pace is unforgiving, slamming in and out, making Peter go cross-eyed in the process. His moaning is out of control, echoing around them as he scrambles for purchase on Tony’s shoulders. He wants to stop as much as he wants it to never end.

His feet fly up, unbalanced, his thighs tightening around Tony in effort to keep himself on his body. He tries to find purchase on his clothes, but he’s only pushed away by the rage of Tony’s speed. He’s being stretched raw. He’s being fucked until he literally can’t see straight.

“And when we get home, I’m going to stretch you out for hours on our bed, I’m going to fuck you until you’re begging me to stop,” it hasn’t even appeared to Peter that Tony had been talking in an endless stream of dirty babble for who knows how long until he feels the beginning of a knot. It doesn’t ease the pace, instead, Tony fucks harder.

He’s not satisfied, pausing for a moment until he begins to rethink his next move. Abruptly, Peter finds himself on the ground, legs still curled around his Alpha’s waist, being fucked at an intense angle that drills his cock inside of the Omega mercilessly. Peter screams, desperate for some sort of release, just as he feels the knot finally bury inside of him. He's crammed into the cement of the building's roof, Tony's heavy breathing in his ear as his body cloaks his, leaving no room for air, if air even dared to come between them.

Tony forces himself up, as deep as he can possibly go. It’s enough to make Peter come, his vision blurs as he raises his hands above his head, heavy breathing showing off the delicate contours of his torso. His ass clenches around Tony, who has buried his face in Peter’s neck, mouthing over the claiming bite until it’s raised red.

Peter isn’t Spiderman, but he’s Tony’s Omega. In a way, he almost feels complete.


End file.
